I Know
by December D
Summary: Tentang pengakuan di saat yang kurang tepat./BTS Fict/AU/BxB/OOC/VMin/


**x**

 **x**

 **I KNOW**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, BxB, pointless, typo, VMin)

(Tokoh bukanlah milik saya, meski saya nangis darah ingin memilikinya. Mereka memiliki dirinya sendiri dan agensi memiliki hak atas grupnya. Saya memakai mereka sebagai tokoh adalah sebagai wujud kecintaan saya terhadap mereka. Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, bila tedapat kesamaan latar/cerita bukanlah faktor kesengajaan.)

( _Don't like? Don't read!_ )

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung tengah menghitung domba di dalam kepalanya ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring.

Dengan kesal ia menarik benda itu dari bawah bantalnya, "Siapa sih telepon malam-malam begini? Ish, aku jadi lupa hitungan dombaku. Awas saja kalau tidak pen-JIMIN?"

Matanya membulat ketika melihat nama yang berkedip-kedip di ponselnya. Ia melirik jam weker di atas nakasnya sebelum alisnya mengerut bingung. Sudah nyaris tengah malam, tidak biasanya Jimin menghubunginya selarut ini.

" _Yoboseyo_?"

Hening.

"Jimin?"

Tetap hening.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, mungkin ponsel Jimin tertekan sehingga tidak sengaja menghubunginya. Taehyung memutuskan untuk memutus panggilan sebelum ia mendengar bersitan di seberang sana.

"Tae? Hiks."

Taehyung terkejut sungguh, apalagi mendengar suara Jimin yang parau dan isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya, "Hei, Jimin, ada apa?"

"Hiks, Tae, hiks,"

"Katakan sesuatu, Bodoh!"

"Cookie, Tae. Cookie ..."

"Ada apa dengan Cookie?" Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya sebelum memekik memanggil Jimin, "Jimin?"

"Cookie-Coo-Cookie hiks, Cookie mati, Tae." Jimin semakin terisak keras.

Taehyung diam, terlampau kaget untuk merespon ucapan Jimin.

"Ba-bagiamana bisa? Tadi sore aku masih melihatnya."

Jimin tersedu, "Ia ditabrak, Tae. Di-dia tidak bernapas. Cookie mati, Tae."

"Ya Tuhan," desah Taehyung, "kau dimana?"

Jimin hanya menjawab dengan isakan semakin keras.

"Kau ada di rumah?"

Jimin menjawab _uhm_ samar di sela-sela isakannya yang berceceran.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan menyusulmu."

Tidak peduli pada celana katun pendek atau kaus usang yang Taehyung kenakan, ia segera berlari secepatnya ke rumah Jimin.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Rumah Jimin hanya berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari rumahnya. Butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk sampai karena hei-Taehyung perlu membuka kunci rumah dan gerbangnya sebelum berlari seperti rusa dikejar singa.

Taehyung melihat Jimin di sana, mendudukkan dirinya di depan halaman rumah dengan jemari menutupi wajahnya yang basah.

"Jimin?" Dengan napas terengah Taehyung merundukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Jimin, dengan hati-hati menepuk bahunya yang bergetar.

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan raut paling menyedihkan yang ia punya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, hidung memerah, air mata menjejak di pipi dan matanya basah. Tolong jangan ingatkan Taehyung pada ingus Jimin yang mengintip dari sudut lubang hidungnya.

"Cookie, Tae." Adunya.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan melihat Cookie yang bersimbah darah, terdiam kaku dengan kepala terkulai dan rahang yang nyaris-ah sudahlah. Taehyung tidak kuat melihatnya.

"Siapa?" Geram Taehyung, "siapa yang melakukannya?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Ia pergi begitu saja setelah menabrak Cookie, aku melihatnya Tae. Aku melihatnya tepat di depan mataku," Jimin menyeka pipinya sebelum tetes demi tetesan lain menjejak lebih deras, "aku melihat Cookie hendak menyebrang. Aku melihat dia mengikutiku, padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang tapi ia tidak mendengarkanku."

Taehyung jelas tahu Cookie sangat menempel pada Jimin, kemana pun Jimin pergi ia akan mengikutinya. Bahkan saat Jimin buang air besar di toilet, Cookie dengan setia menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Aku ingin ke _minimarket_ hiks, aku lupa belum membeli makanan untuknya hiks-besok pagi. Dan aku tidak tahu ia mengikutiku, Tae. Aku melihatnya sudah tertidur la-lalu, hiks. Lalu aku ..." Perkataan Jimin kacau karena isakan yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Ssh, sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan."

"Bagaimana ini, Tae? Aku sangat menyayangi Cookie. Siapa yang akan menemaniku ketika aku bosan? Siapa yang akan berisik menganggu tidurku? Siapa yang akan meminta perhatianku, menuntut dimanjakan? Siapa yang-"

"Shh," Taehyung akhirnya bersimpuh memeluk tubuh Jimin, "sudah jangan bicara lagi nanti kau makin sedih."

"Hueee, tapi aku memang sudah sedih. Cookie, Tae. Aku melihat motor itu melindas tubuh Cookie, Tae. Di depan mataku. Hiks, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Cookie, a-aku tidak mau kehilangan Cookie." Jimin mencengkram kaus usang yang Taehyung kenakan tepat di bagian dada.

Taehyung bingung, sungguh. Ia tahu Jimin sangat mudah menangis, tetapi tetap saja menyakitkan melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Taehyung ingin menenangkan Jimin dengan kata-kata, namun semua manusia di muka bumi tahu benar bahwa Taehyung tidak pandai berkata-kata dan seringkali ucapannya berakhir dengan kebodohan.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan orang lain ketika ia menangis.

"Jimin, hei," Taehyung melepas pelukannya, menangkup pipi Jimin yang basah, menyekanya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, "jangan menangis lagi, nanti Cookie sedih melihatmu seperti ini." Taehyung mendekat, menciumi setiap inchi wajah Jimin kecuali bibirnya, "sudah, ya?"

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya sebelum menjilat bibirnya yang terasa asin, entah karena air mata Jimin yang tertinggal di pipinya atau karena ingus Jimin yang menggantung di pucuk hidung.

"Jangan sedih, aku juga ikut sedih," Taehyung mendekat, mencium pipi kanan Jimin 2 kali, "ayo kita kuburkan Cookie."

Jimin mengangguk, sudah tidak terisak tetapi air mata masih menetes dari matanya yang semakin sipit karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Aku akan mengambil cangkul, kau siapkan kain, ya?" Ujar Taehyung sembari berjalan ke sisi kanan rumah Jimin, Taehyung mengenal rumah Jimin seperti ia mengenal rumahnya sendiri. Bersahabat dengan anak itu sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak membuatnya merasa jika rumah Jimin adalah rumahnya juga.

"Mama akan marah aku tidak memberitahunya tentang Cookie." Ujar Jimin di samping Taehyung yang tengah menggali lubang di bawah pohon sakura di halaman rumah Jimin.

"Kau bisa memberitahunya nanti kalau dia pulang. Kapan orang tuamu pulang dari Jepang memangnya?" Taehyung menyeka keringat di keningnya, tanah di musim panas sama kerasnya dengan sifat Jimin menyangkut apa yang ingin ia lakukan walau terkadang ia begitu cengeng, manja dan tidak mudah dikendalikan.

"Lusa," Jimin menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangan, "Mama akan marah padaku." Sesalnya ketika membalut tubuh Cookie dengan kain putih.

"Ia pasti sedih, tapi ia tidak akan marah, Jimin. Percaya padaku."

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa menjaga Cookie dengan baik, Tae. Bagaimana ini? Lain kali Mama pasti akan membawa Jihyun pergi bukannya menyuruhnya tetap tinggal di rumah bersamaku."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Jihyun sudah besar, Jimin. Ia bahkan sudah punya KTP, dan Jihyun tidak akan menggigit kakimu ketika ia lapar seperti yang biasa Cookie lakukan."

Taehyung ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri karena efek dari ucapannya adalah wajah Jimin yang semakin mengeruh, "Kau benar. Siapa yang akan menggigit kakiku lagi? Hiks, Cookie."

"Jimin, aduh, sudah. Ayo kita kuburkan Cookie." Bujuk Taehyung.

"Tidak."

"Jimin," Taehyung memandang Jimin dalam-dalam, "bukan begini caranya menunjukkan kau tidak ingin kehilangan."

Separuh tidak rela namun akhirnya Jimin meletakkan Cookie di lubang yang Taehyung gali, mengelus wajahnya yang berlumuran darah dengan sayang. Rambutnya yang putih ternoda dan lengket oleh anyirnya darah.

Jimin ingin menangis sekeras yang ia bisa, meraung seperti anak usia lima yang tidak dibelikan Gundam terbaru. Namun ia sadar di usianya yang sekarang ia tidak pantas merengek seperti itu.

"Cookie, kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu. Kalau kau marah, hantui saja pengendara motor sialan yang tidak melihat putihnya rambutmu," Jimin mengelus kepalanya sayang, tidak peduli pada darah yang menempel di telapak tangan mungilnya, "hiks, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Tapi kenapa begitu cepat? Harusnya kau dengarkan aku, aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang. Harusnya kau diam, tidur di ranjangmu menunggu aku pulang. Aku ... aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergianmu, Cookie."

"Jimin, sudah." Ujar Taehyung mengingatkan.

Jimin mengangguk sebelum menatap Taehyung, "Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Cookie?"

Taehyung ingin berkata betapa kekanakannya permintaan Jimin, namun pada akhirnya berjongkok di samping Jimin, "Cookie, kau lihat majikanmu ini cengeng sekali? Ia sangat sayang padamu, jadi mampirlah ke mimpinya sesekali."

Jimin tersenyum lemah sebelum menutupkan kain putih yang disingkapnya. Membuat tubuh kucingnya sepenuhnya tertutup kain.

"Kau yang lanjutkan, Tae. Aku tidak kuat." Ujar Jimin sembari berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

Taehyung mengangguk. Menyelesaikan kegiatannya menguburkan Cookie sebelum akhirnya meletakkan sebuah batu sebagai tanda di situlah Cookie dimakamkan dan meletakkan beberapa bunga krisan yang Jimin petik di depan rumahnya.

"Kau tahu, Cookie? Jimin sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri, ia pasti lebih sayang padamu daripada padaku," Taehyung terkekeh kecil, "aku jadi iri."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Jimin?"

Jimin yang tengah duduk di sofa di dekat tempat tidur kucing milik Cookie menoleh. Mengangkat alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sudah cuci tanganmu?"

Jimin mengangguk.

Taehyung berjalan pergi ke arah dapur Jimin, mencuci tangannya yang kotor sebelum membuka lemari es milik Jimin dan mencuri satu _cup_ besar _ice cream_ rasa cokelat.

"Mau?" Tawarnya sembari duduk di samping Jimin dan menyodorkan satu sendokan besar.

"Itu milikku." Jawab Jimin sebal.

"Hehe, milikmu 'kan milikku juga." Jawab Taehyung riang, jemarinya sibuk memasukkan _ice cream_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dasar pencuri." Dengus Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam, sibuk dengan sendok _ice cream_ di tangannya.

"Tae," panggil Jimin, "kau sedih tidak?"

Taehyung mengangguk sembari terus memakan _ice cream_.

"Tapi kau terlihat bahagia." Sangkal Jimin.

"Kau tahu tidak?" Taehyung menjeda untuk melihat reaksi Jimin, "menurut penelitian para ahli, cokelat bisa membuat _mood_ mu lebih baik. Dan _ice cream_ adalah sumber kebahagiaan di dunia. _Ice cream_ dengan rasa cokelat berarti kau sedang menikmati surga, itulah alasan kenapa aku terlihat bahagia sekarang."

" _Ngaco_." Timpal Jimin.

Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tae?"

"Hmmm."

"Tadi kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Kapan?"

"Tadiii." Ucap Jimin dengan nada sebal.

"Oh itu," Taehyung menampakkan cengiran bodohnya, "Mamaku melakukannya saat aku menangis supaya aku berhenti menangis, jadi kupikir aku juga harus melakukannya padamu agar kau berhenti. Kau tahulah aku tidak bisa bicara lemah, lembut, sejuk seperti musim semi. Suaraku saja seram begini." Taehyung mengakhiri perkataannya dengan geraman dalam yang membuat Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Kapan Mamamu melakukannya?"

"Hm, dulu," Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum memasukkan _ice cream_ ke dalam mulutnya, " _duluuu sekali_. Mungkin sebelum aku masuk SD."

" _Yak_!" Jimin meninju lengan Taehyung main-main, "kau kira aku anak usia lima?"

"Bukan lima," Taehyung mengulum senyum, "tapi tujuh."

"Sialan."

Jimin memejamkan matanya lelah sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, "Aku pikir kau melakukannya karena menyayangiku."

"Aku memang sayang padamu kok."

Walaupun terpejam namun Jimin bisa membayangkan Taehyung mengatakannya sembari menahan tawa seperti biasanya.

"Haaah," Jimin membuang napas keras dari mulutnya, "tapi kurasa aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lirih sekali.

Taehyung nyaris tidak mendengarnya, namun beruntunglah malam ini begitu sepi. Tanpa suara kendaraan di luar rumah atau suara cempreng Cookie yang mengeong meminta perhatian.

"Kau ... apa?"

" _Aku mencintaimu Cookie_ , memang kenapa?"

"Tidak."

Hening lama. Jimin nyaris menyangka Taehyung tertidur, namun sesuatu yang dingin dan lunak menekan keningnya lama, membuat rambut-rambut kecil di lehernya meremang sebelum sentuhan dingin itu menjauh dan diakhiri dengan suara kecupan dan dengusan napas yang terdengar memalukan.

Jimin membuka matanya, nyaris menjerit kaget melihat Taehyung tengah tersenyum. Ingat, tersenyum. Bukan nyengir bodoh seperti orang idiot seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Senyumannya membuat Jimin nyaris kehilangan napas, _tampan sekali anak ini_.

"Aku tahu." Taehyung meletakkan _cup ice cream_ nya yang tinggal separuh di atas meja di hadapannya. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan alis tertaut.

"Tahu apa?"

"Ya pokoknya aku tahu."

"Iya yang kau ketahui apa?"

Taehyung nyaris menggembungkan pipi, "Kubilang aku tahu, Park Jimin. Pokoknya aku tahu." Ujarnya _ngotot_.

"Dasar alien tidak jelas." Ejek Jimin.

Taehyung menahan debaran luar biasa kencang di dadanya, astaga ia pria. Kenapa mengakui cinta terasa sememalukan ini? Ia sampai heran darimana seorang Jimin yang pemalu dan cengeng mendapatkan keberanian seperti itu?

"Aku," Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Jimin, menatapnya tepat di mata, "aku juga mencintaimu."

Jimin membulatkan matanya kaget. Hening terasa mencekik sebelum Jimin membersit sedih dan air mata mengucur dari matanya.

"Hueee, Cookie." Jeritnya nelangsa.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa malah menangis lagi?" Taehyung menyentuh pundaknya panik.

Jimin segera menarik tubuh kurus Taehyung, memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping sebelum menjejalkan tangis tepat di dada Taehyung.

"Aku hiks, aku majikan yang buruk," Jimin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, "aku malah merasa bahagia saat Cookie mati."

Taehyung nyaris terbahak, namun akhirnya ia diam sembari mengusap kepala Jimin penuh sayang. Pipinya ia sandarkan di pucuk kepala Jimin, membuat ia mampu mencium aroma shampo Jimin yang sesegar aroma salad kiwi di musim panas.

"Harusnya kau mengatakannya besok saja, Bodoh. Setidaknya biarkan malam ini aku berduka."

"Bagaimana ya? Kau yang mulai duluan mengaku cinta begitu _sih_."

Jimin menyembunyikan jeritannya di dada Taehyung sehingga yang terdengar adalah geraman seperti: _bukan aku_ , _kau yang salah dengar_ , _dasar telinga alien_ atau sebagainya.

Jimin mungkin merasa buruk karena ada bagian dari hatinya yang merasa bahagia tepat di saat seharusnya ia berduka karena kehilangan kucing kesayangannya.

Namun bukan salahnya bukan jika cinta yang sudah lama ada itu baru dinyatakan malam ini ketika seharusnya ia menangis semalaman memanggil nama kucingnya berkali-kali?

Omong-omong, apa kabar dengan _ice cream_ rasa cokelat yang mulai mencair di atas meja?

Taehyung tidak peduli. Nyatanya bukan lagi _ice cream_ rasa cokelat yang membuatnya serasa menikmati surga, kini ada Park Jimin di pelukannya dan itu terasa jutaan kali lebih menyenangkan daripada surga yang Taehyung jejalkan ke dalam mulutnya beberapa saat lalu.

 **x**

 **End**

 **x**

Apa ini? Apa?

Well, dibuat karena kemarin malam kucing kesayangan my xxx mati ketabrak motor dan tengah malem itu bocah nelpon sambil nangis sesenggukkan. Aku sedih banget dengernya, soalnya walau itu kucing gamau aku pegang, tapi dia unyu luar biasa. Akhirnya tengah malam kita nangis bareng-bareng. Yuks, cowo bisa cengeng juga ternyata XD

Dan kenapa VMin? Aku ini maknae line shipper sebenarnya, terutama yang berhubungan sama Jimin, _unch_ cinta banget sama anak unyu itu. Dan sekarang juga aku lagi kangen banget sama moment VMin sih makanya bikin ini.

Mind to RnR?

 _With Love,_

 _December D._

(Find me on twitter: **DecemberD_ppie** )


End file.
